Dabbling with Dragons
by Dream-Catcher76
Summary: 100 Themes revolving around the complex relationship between Fairy Tail's resident bookworm and Fiore's Iron Dragonslayer. 100 Themes belong to Emo-ki
1. Storm

**Disclaimer: As awesome as I my be... I, unfortunately, do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Well, I decided to take a 100 Theme Challenge, in hopes of improving my writing skills... And cuz I wanted an excuse to write GajeelXLevy FF, my favorite couple in Fairy Tail!**

**I'm pretty sure Levy would find the light in dark things like storms... and Gajeel...**

Comments? Criticisms? Improvements? Let me hear ya!

Cookies are also acceptable gifts ;p

100 Themes belong to ~Emo-ki

* * *

Storm

Even though she would never admit it to him, Levy had to say the best nights she had ever spent at the home of Gajeel Redfox were the nights when storms rolled through Magnolia. Those were the nights that she would cradle a frightened Pantherlily while the dragonslayer held the two of them in a tight embrace on the couch. The boys would always fall asleep first, causing the solid script mage to coo over the scene she was a part of. The trio looked like a family – a strange, dysfunctional family – but a family nonetheless.

Levy smiled at the ominous clouds in the distance as she walked towards her lover's house. Hugging her precious books closer, she sprinted the rest of the way, happiness trickling through her veins.

It was going to be a good night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, peoples!**


	2. Color

**CHAPTER 2! Only 97 of these bad boys to go...**

* * *

Color

It has been said that the best way to see what kind of person someone was subconsciously is to observe the bedroom of that said person. And if there was one word that described the room of Gajeel Redfox, it was… Black. Its walls were dark as night, bare as an abyss. The furniture and linen bared the same darkness. Metal trinkets covered his desk and floor. With such a space, one would mostly likely conclude that its resident was a cold, dark man. And that would not have been far from the truth… if that individual had been talking about Phantom Lord's Gajeel.

Ever since he had joined Fairy Tail and met _her_, Gajeel himself began to notice the changes in his quarters. A blood red comforter laid across his bed. Posters of famous Fiore metal rock bands adorned his walls. A dark blue lamp, sitting on a new table, illuminated framed pictures of himself, her, and Pantherlily.

And now, the petite pixie herself, with sky-kissed hair, was laying her sweet head on his bare chest. Her bright orange dress was draped on his desk, her yellow head-scarf woven in his fingers. He smiled slightly. It was as if all of this belonged here… He dropped a light kiss on his fairy's forehead before laying his black mane back on his grey pillow. He closed his red eyes, smile still in place.

He was no longer the absence of color.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comments? Improvements? Criticisms? Send them my way!**

**Just no flames, I'm not Natsu... or Zancrow**


	3. Scream

**Hmm, this one is a little more psychological than the others, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Scream

Gajeel remembered the first time he heard her scream. But, it wasn't at the moment most would expect a little, feminine mage to shriek at the top of her lungs.

She didn't scream when he easily overpowered her and the inept duo that followed her around like lost puppies.

She didn't scream when he backhanded her, weaving around her script-like magic without much difficulty.

She didn't scream when he attached her with iron fetters and manacles to a tree in the middle of the park, in the position of a crucifix.

Heck, she didn't even whimper when he crudely painted the mark of Phantom Lord on her exposed (and bruised) abdomen….

No, she screamed the moment he began to walk away from the crime he had committed.

She screamed out all her contempt, guilt, anger, and self-pity because she was unable to protect her comrades, the unwritten rule of Fairy Tail. To Gajeel, a screaming victim usual gave him a sense of empowerment, a high of some sorts. However, not hers. Her scream, so filled with raw emotion that should have never been found in the heart of an innocent maiden, caused him to stumble, to nearly turn around, to nearly make him pull her limp form from that now tainted tree. But, at that time, he was still the Iron Dragon of Phantom Lord and such actions should not have been even considered by him. And so, the little light that shined briefly in his heart was swallowed up by darkness once more.

When Makarov finally gave that light a reason to shine again, Gajeel encountered that tiny fairy once more. She winced when she noticed his gaze, a small hand unconsciously placed on her stomach. The memory of her scream echoed in his ears, making him rip his eyes away and storm out of the guild to clear his head. Regret… It had been a _**very**_ long time since he had felt such an emotion. Years in darkness had made him forget its intense, poisonous sting. But now, it had returned…. And he hated it.

That is why, on that day, he promised himself that he would protect her for as long as he still had life in him… because he never wanted to hear her scream ever again.

* * *

**Reviews are nice and awesome and make me happier than Happy in a fish market!**

**~The Dreamer**


	4. Photograph

**This is humorous story that takes place a little after the Grand Magic Games, which have resulted in Gajeel and Levy finally getting together. I think Gajeel and Levy's relationship would be funny if they started dating :D**

**Enjoy, my fellow shippers!**

* * *

Photograph

"Please?"

"Fuck no," Gajeel sneered at his petite lover who was batting her greenish brown eyes.

Normally, he would have found Levy's current expression cute and pulled her into his lap to wipe that pout of her lips… If it wasn't for the little black contraption in her hands…

"Stupid dragon, it's just a photograph. It won't kill you," she whined.

Come on, this was the man who PURPOSELY took on the most dangerous jobs available simply for the thrill of bashing in some heads. Why was he avoiding a camera as if it was the Plague?

"No, it will be embarrassing. Why are you even doing this? Shouldn't you have your face in book by now?"

The solid script mage waved away his insult with a roll of her eyes, completely use to this treatment. Embarrassing her ass. That ship had sailed long ago the minute he decided to sing in front of the entire guild nearly seven years ago…. Three words: White Polyester Suit.

"I promised Mirajane that I would take candid shoots of the guild for a magazine that Max is putting together. He thinks it will help us gain some of the popularity that will lost during our time on Tenrou Jima. So, I thought I would take yours first!" she smiled brightly with glee.

"I don't care whether Max puts the picture in that fucking magazine or shoves it up his ass. I'm not posing…" He growled folding his arms and averting his gaze away from paparazzo's pleading eyes. Nope, he was not going to give into her…

She sighed with impatience. She really had no time to deal with her anti-social boyfriend; there was still an entire guild that needed to be photographed. She was doing him a favor anyway; it was either she took the picture or Mirajane did… And the S-class take-over mage/barmaid _definitely_ had a shorter fuse than she did… Looks like it was time to play dirty…

"Gajeel…"

His face snapped to hers as the tiny pixie perched herself on his lap, straddling his thighs. The dragon cursed himself for blushing beet red as she wrapped her arms nimbly around his neck.

"Please," she whispered in his ear, lips barely grazing his pulse, which quickened on contact, "Do it for me?"

"Fuck," he hissed, his willpower faltering.

The last thing he needed today was to march around the guild with cretain... _images_... of a particular mage. He wasn't exactly the person with the most self-control, and he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to Cana drunkenly announcing about how he and Levy "fucked like bunnies" if such... _events_... were to unfold because of her body's proximity to his...

"Fine, just get off of me. 'Cause if you don't, I swear to God, we'll never be allowed in this guild again…"

It was now Levy's turn to blush a violent shade of scarlet that would turn Erza's hair green with envy. She quickly detached herself from her boyfriend's waist before he decided to make quick on his promise.

"Thank you!" she bubbled brightly, after swiftly suppressing her discomfort and bringing the camera to her eye.

Gajeel simply growled menacingly in response, hunching over and glaring, making him resemble a ruffled bird of prey…

"Quit pouting and say cheese!"

_**Click!**_

Through sticking up both middle fingers and essentially ruining the photograph meant he would probably be sleeping on the couch tonight, Gajeel knew Levy would forgive him. Anyway, he thought, grinning like a madman at the camera the girl had thrown at him in rage. He'd rather have _her_ pose for him…

* * *

**Comments? Criticisms? Cookies? (I like snickerdoodles, for the record)**

**Thank you!**

**~The Dreamer**


	5. Touch

**This drabble is a bit poetic, but I hope you all will like it!**

* * *

Touch

_**Touch**__: The ability to physically feel._

Levy McGarden blamed her love of book for giving her a poetic mind, for there were certain "touches" she loved and enjoyed:

The coarse touch of fresh parchment.

Wet grass tickling her bare feet.

The soft petals of a sunflower kissing her cheek.

A warm bed, complete with a fluffy pillow.

Water rushing through her sky-colored tresses.

But recently, a few "touches" had been added to her mental list:

The touch of the iron dragonslayer's calloused fingertips tracing the guild mark on her shoulder blade.

The feeling of his ebony mane within her fingers.

Yet, her favorite would always be his rough lips, strong and steady, moving with hers in a sensual dance.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox was definitely not some fucking poet, describing everything felt or saw. But he would admit (only to himself) that there were a few "touches" that he liked:

The hard, cool touch of pure iron on his tongue.

The feeling of rugged bark against his wide back when he sat in a tall tree.

The softness of Pantherlily's fur when he gave the Exceed a tearful hug (he would kill any who said this)

A strong wind blowing through his night-colored hair.

But, recently, a few "touches" had been added to his mental list:

The touch of the solid script mage's tiny hands as they mapped the planes of his chest tracing his battle scars.

The feeling of her little frame pressed against his large one.

Yet, his favorite would always be her feather-soft lips molding to his own.

* * *

**Awwwww! I love writing Gajeel's POV! He is a big softy on the inside :D**

**Comments? Criticisms?**

**I still work for cookies! :3**


	6. Cat

**This story takes place almost right before The S-class Exams... I have a feeling that Gajeel had feelings for Levy even before the incident with Grimore Hearts... :D**

**BTW, who thinks that Levy gave Gajeel that new headband he is wearing doing the Grand Magic Games? ;D  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Cat

The Guild was unusually quiet today. The absence of Team Natsu and Elfman had reduced the place to a bar of peaceful chatter. A black Exceed sat silently next to his partner as Mirajane set down two beer-filled tankards, one small and one large, in front of the duo. They both picked up the mugs and murmured words of gratitude, simultaneously taking a gulp.

"Quiet, isn't?" the cat grinned at the dragonslayer.

"If you are trying to get me say that I miss Salamander, it's not happening…" Gajeel drawled, a look of pure boredom on his pierced face.

"Who said I was trying? It looks like I succeeded…" Pantherlily snickered as Gajeel glared at him.

The silence returned for a few minutes until Lily turned back to Gajeel.

"If you are so bored, why don't we go on a job?"

"I don't feel like it," The iron mage sipped his drink.

The Exceed sighed and followed in his suit, lightly tapping the bar with his paw. Gajeel looked down at his tiny partner, his gaze falling on an oddity in front of the cat.

"What's that?" the dragonslayer pointed to the thick, rectangular package, wrapped expertly in newspaper.

"A favor for a friend," he responded as Gajeel gave him a sly smile.

"Is it for the Wendy's little, stuck up cat? Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"That's the kind of question I'd expect out of Mirajane. What is wrong with you?"

The mage laughed, "Gihihihi! I'm just curious. It is unlike you to get someone a gift. Why can't I be concerned about my partner?" He gave the Exceed a bear hug.

"Get off of me!" Lily wiggled out of Gajeel's grip.

"Just tell me already!"

"I already did! It's a favor for a friend! I am a man of my word!"

"Whatever you say…" Gajeel accepted.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Is it for that Queen Cat?"

"For God's sake! What part don't you get? The 'favor' or 'friend' part?" the little cat literally shook.

Gajeel roared in laughter until he heard a cheerful voice call, "Lily!"

He watched a bubbly solid script mage skip over to them. She smiled brightly.

"Hey Lily! Oh, Hi Gajeel!" she waved.

Pantherlily grinned, returning the wave while elbowing his companion who looked completely dumbfounded.

"So," Levy started, "Did you found it in Lupinus Town?"

Gajeel's head snapped back to the petite maiden. _Lupinus Town? That's where he and Pantherlily had their last job… When did Pantherlily get something…?_ The Exceed picked up the questionable package and hand it to her.

"Open it"

She eagerly tore the paper revealing a leather-bounded book with metal accents. In golden letters, the title read: _The Complete Anthology of Ancient Runes._ She squealed and bounced up and down, much to Lily's amusement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The little mage cried, pulling the cat into a tight embrace and kissing him on his tiny, furry head. She placed him back on his stool.

"I owe you one, Lily. See you around. Bye!" Levy flashed him a sweet smile before skipping over to Jet and Droy to show off her new possession.

Pantherlily smirked and returned to his drink – until he felt a heavy hand fall onto the back of his neck. He turned to see the dragonslayer, standing behind him, his brow furrowed, lips in a thin line, radiating silent rage.

"Come on," he growled, pulling his comrade off the stool.

"What? Wait… where are we going? I demand an answer!" The Exceed struggled as Gajeel held him in a tight grip.

"On a job, Asshole," He snarled in reply, grabbing a request off the board without a second glance, and proceeded to storm out of the Guild with Lily still in tow.

The Guild stood completely silent for a moment in confusion, but returned to its reduced clamor. Well, except for one surprisingly observant alcoholic….

"Wow… Who woulda thought that Gajeel would fall so low as to be jealous of his own cat…" Cana muttered as she handed her own empty tankard to Mirajane, "He needs to get laid… NOW…"

The eldest Take-Over sibling pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and went to fetch more beer, a matchmaking plan forming in her (slightly) evil mind…

* * *

**There is no way that Gajeel does not have a jealous streak... :3 And yes, Mirajane is an evil matchmaker :)**

**Comments? Criticisms? Chocolate Chip Cookies?  
**

**Thank you!  
**


	7. Addiction

_****_**Yeah... Sorry for the lack of updates... School is murdering me...  
**

**Thanks for being patient though! I really appreciate it!  
**

**So, this story is a little out of sequence... I think this event would must likely happen before Cat...  
**

**Either way, with the involvement of Fried and Mirajane, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Ah, Mirajane and Fried... If only the rune mage wasn't so gay for Laxus...  
**

* * *

_**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**_

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're distracting me when you tap on the counter like that. Can you please stop?"

Gajeel Redfox lifted his down casted, unusually lined face to see the white-haired barmaid who was eyeing him intently. With such a mad look in his eyes and quite the distorted grimace, if he had glared at anyone _but _Mirajane, the poor victim would probably have wet himself…

"Then ignore it, fucking bitch," he hissed with venom.

Several bar patrons gasped, but the take-over mage responded without a missing a beat.

"Remember, Gajeel-_kun, _I am the one who gets your drinks and meals around here. So, I am in control of what goes into that dirty mouth of yours," this statement was delivered with a fake smile.

Most seated at the bar moved away from the aura radiating off the eldest Strauss, whimpering in the fear of witnessing a battle between a demon and dragon – whose outcome _no one _wanted to know. Gajeel didn't seem affected by this entire ordeal as he simply chugged the rest of his beer, before slamming the empty tankard down.

"I don't give a flying fuck, sister," his demented smile made him resemble the Cheshire Cat.

He then proceeded to sit at one of the tables and slam his head on it with a long groan, drawing a few glances from the other surrounding, and very confused, mages. As they turned back to their previous actions, all thought the same thing: there was quite an impressive doom cloud hovering over the recently weathered dragonslayer…

Mirajane returned to her business at the counter as a green-haired rune mage took Gajeel's abandoned stool.

"Are you alright, Mira-san? Fried asked her with concern.

The ex-cover girl could not help but laugh at his pained expression. She handed him a full tankard and leaned on the bar, supporting her head with her arm.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle, but thank you for your concern Fried-san. Actually, I feel sorry for the poor bloke…"

"Now that you mention it, I've noticed myself that Gajeel-san has been acting more… hostile lately, if that's possible…"

The Raijinshu member pondered in thought before looking back at Mirajane.

"Do you know what the cause of his recent transformation is?"

The barmaid was the queen of gossip, so she should know, right? But even the Demon shook her head.

"I haven't figured it out yet, but trust me: I _**will**_…" Her creepy smile returned again as Fried used his tankard to hide his trepidation.

/

Usually, with his enhanced senses, the dragonslayer would be able to pick up the conversation between Laxus's number one fanboy and the ex-cover girl. But today, for some reason, he remained moping at a table, the bags under his lids revealing insomnia. His leg was twitching uncontrollably and he kept sighing in distress, hands running through his course, long hair.

He had just begun staring off into space when his Exceed fluttered from across the large guild to land on his shoulder, only to receive a rude greeting. In a very un-Gajeel-like manner, the mage jumped up in surprise, knocking Pantherlily to the ground.

"What was that for?!" the cat grumbled, rubbing his furry head as he climbed onto the bench, a more sound perch.

Gajeel blinked a few times at Lily before averting his eyes and murmuring what sounded like a low, small "Sorry…"

His partner's eyes widen as he turned to the dragonslayer in astonishment. Gajeel NEVER apologized for ANYTHING or to ANYONE.

The black cat scrambled onto the table in front of him.

"Are you well, Gajeel?" he demanded, worry lacing his tone as he pressed his paw to the man's brow, "Are you ill?"

"I'M FINE," the mage bellowed in reply, batting away the Exceed's arm.

All of the members in the guild turned to the duo, their previous conversations and drinking games left abandon for the curiosity of a potential fight.

"Oi Metalhead! Shut up, you bastard!" Natsu hollered from the booth he was sharing with Lucy and Happy on the other side of the room.

He did not get to take a sip of his drink, as a metal pole smashed into the fire dragonslayer's face. The guild stood in silent shock as the pink-haired mage flew into a support beam with a thunderous crack. Sure, they were all used to the two dragonslayers brawling it out for fun, but the murderous glint in Gajeel's eye was definitely a disturbing development. Things, if not stopped soon, were about to go from bad to worse.

Natsu had no time to react for the moment the boy fell from the ceiling, Gajeel's clawed hand was on his neck.

"Wanna say something to me, eh Salamander? Pure malice laced his voice

The rest of the mages were in mid-jump to prevent the potential destruction of the guild, when the front door swung open.

"Hey everybody! We're back~"

At the cheery statement, Gajeel immediately leapt off of his victim and spun to the door, brief joy gracing his face.

"Um, what's going on here?" The bluette who just entered the building questioned to the masses, flanked by her loyal teammates.

Macao, upon realizing everyone had suspiciously returned to their previous actions, opened his mouth to respond to the Shadow Gear team. However, a single glare from a certain dragonslayer forced his silence.

Levy, figuring that a normal, routine Fairy Tail fight had just finished, shrugged and plopped down at Mirajane's bar with Jet and Droy. As the trio received two tankards and an iced tea, the squeaking of a stool next to the girl alert her of the presence of another. She turned to the black-haired man sitting next to her, staring at her intently.

"Hi Gajeel! …. Oh my!" Her bright face morphed into one of concern, "Gajeel, are you alright? You look sick!"

"I'm just peachy, shrimp. Pipe down and quit asking." he growled, though his voice lacked the rage it previously held, "If anything, you have some explaining to do…"

"Eh?!" Levy's eyebrows shot into her hair.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Her face scrunched up, "What do you mean?"

"Your mission should've ended a week ago! Did ya idiots get lost or did something else happen?"

The man leaned back to shout at her male companions.

"Was it your fault, bastards? I kill ya!"

The duo opened their mouths in protest, but were silenced by a wave of Levy's hand.

"It was not their fault; it was mine. Now, if you can be patient, I can explain what happened." She frowned.

He sighed and rose to his feet, swiftly grabbing her with one hand by the back of her collar, earning a yelp of surprised as she struggled above the stool.

"You tell me all about it over there," he jerked the thumb of his free hand at the table he had been previously at, "Not in front of Fishtail and Asshat."

Jet and Droy opened their mouths simultaneously to retort, but were again silence by Levy's hand.

"Fine," she craned her neck towards her captor.

With his classic arrogant smirk, he carried her over to the abandoned table and setting her down. Taking the seat in front of her, he folded his arms on the table top and grinned devilishly again, "I'm all ears, shorty."

She smiled back with an unsurprised sigh, "Okay, so it all start when…"

/

Little did the mismatched duo know, a particular take-over mage had been watching the events that unfolded with an observant eye and a knowing, sinister smile. Her green-haired companion turned to her, having witnessed the entire scene himself.

"It sense that Redfox-san has calmed considerably," Fried commented, only to cringe ever so slightly when his gaze fell of Mira's countenance.

"Fried-san," she said in an eerie, quiet voice.

He gulped involuntarily.

"I have figured out why Gajeel-kun has been in a bad mood all week."

"Why?"

Her smile grew tenfold, "I wonder if Cana would be like that if she went a week sober. Withdrawal would make her _very_ scary…"

It took the rune mage a few seconds, but the barmaid's words hit him in the face. He turned back to the two mages in question. Even though Gajeel was attempting to look disinterested, his animated eyes gave him away. Mirajane had made a good observation: It was quite obvious that the little bookworm was Gajeel Redfox's addiction.

* * *

**Hehehe... Gajeel can take on Natsu and Laxus and still function... Levy goes missing for a week, and his entire world falls apart... He is so adorable XD  
**

**Comments? Cash? Cookies?  
**

**Send them my way! :3  
**


	8. Rose

**Disclaimer: Gajeel and Levy are both Hiro Mashima's creations... I'm afraid of lawyers anyway...  
**

**OHAYO~! Sorry for the lack of post... School is attempting to murder me... -_-#**

**Anywho, this story is the meddling that Mirajane began to plan as a result of the events in both Cat and Addiction...  
**

**Will the sex symbol of Magnolia succeed in her dastardly deeds to bring our two reluctant lovebirds closer? We will see... 3:)  
**

* * *

This job was perfect for Gajeel – intercept a band of robbers with zero magical ability, take the artifact that they stole and return it back to a slightly senile, old lady who would undoubtedly give him more than the 100,000 Jewels that was listed as the reward on the flyer.

…Well, he could do without the solid script mage who was currently pressing her face to the glass of a flower shop window… Why, of all days, Pantherlily had to be sick?

"Wow!" she exclaimed in awe, "Those roses are so beautiful! They would look amazing on my kitchen table…"

The dragonslayer groaned. This had to be a girl thing…

"Can ya stop acting like a fool and get a move on? The bandits already have a head start and probably won't camp until dusk…"

"Then we will catch them when they do," Levy cut him off, "Right now, we can waste some time. I'm going to buy some roses. They are the flowers of love you know, associated with Aphrodite, the goddess of passion, love, and beauty. Roses have been used in love potions since ancient times. Also, roses play a big part in one of my favorite tales. It's about this man who was turned into a beast because he insulted this witch. She gave him an enchanted rose bud that would bloom and then lose its petals. If he found true love by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken, but if he did not, he would be doomed to be beast for all eternity. The best part is he finds this girl named…"

The tiny wizard's speech was faltered when she comprehended the glare her companion was giving her.

"Look shrimp, ramble to those two pets you keep back at the guild, not to me. I don't got time for a school lesson. Let's go."

Levy's face turned mutinous and Gajeel's blood ran cold in trepidation.

"I'll go, but only if you promise to get me some roses on the way back!" She frowned and crossed her arms, an eerie imitation of the iron mage himself. Lucy wasn't lying when she said he was rubbing off on the bluette…

He glared back, "You gotta be fucking with me… You're acting like a brat…"

The girl did not budge…

Gajeel tried again, "It'll be easier just to grow them at home… LET'S GO."

The solid script mage stood, unmovable.

"Promise!" she squeaked back.

He grinded his teeth together. This was Mirajane's doing, sending the two of them on the same mission, it had to be. He was going to murder them both… But he really needed the money…

"Fine!" he spat, "Now, can we get on with the fucking mission?!"

Her pout vaporized in a second, replaced by a wide smile.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she squealed in delight, hugging quickly around the waist, before speeding down the road.

Gajeel sighed and followed Levy's lead, shaking off the unsettling warmth he felt when she embraced him… Hopefully, nothing else would go wrong for the remainder of the mission…

* * *

How incredibly wrong he was…

As fate (or confusion) would have it, one of the "non-magical" managed to turn himself into a human boulder and brought the fight between the mages back to the town. The result of such a battle would be the property damage that only Fairy Tail was known for and a very depressed Levy, as she stared at the rubble that once was her beloved flower shop.

Gajeel and the little mage traveled all the way back to Magnolia in silence. Usually, the man would enjoy the lack of useless conversation, but not this time as the air tingled with… disappointment?

They made it to the guild, welcomed to drink, but the bookworm did not stay, going back to Fairy Hills on the account of exhaustion. Her previous companion groaned as he grabbed a glass of beer from the white-haired barmaid, who looked slightly dejected.

"Levy is a terrible liar, you know…" Mirajane started

The dragonslayer glared up at her, "Your point…?"

"Whatever you did, you better make it up to her…" the woman commanded him, not needing to finish the sentence regarding what awaited the iron mage if he did not heed her word.

"I didn't do anything… But, I know what needs to be done…" he grumbled as he lifted himself of the bar stool and headed for the door.

The Take-Over mage smiled, only to have Gajeel turn back, pointing at her.

"And don't think I'm through with you. Missy! We have a lot of talking to do when get back!"

Her smile just grew wider.

* * *

It was already evening by the time Levy woke up from her nap. The rest did nothing for her mood as she remembered the pretty roses that she did not receive. A cool breeze ruffled her bed head as she – wait... cool breeze?

She sat up in bed quickly to discover what she already had presumed – her second story window was wide open. Had someone broke in? The solid script mage practically flew out of bed and rushed to her bedroom door, hands ready to write a spell as she slowly turned the doorknob. Sneaking passed her bookshelves in silence, she jumped at the smallest noises.

It wasn't until she reached her kitchen that she released that there was not a break in.

On the table sat an earth ware pot, filled with fresh soil. A single rose bud sat on a thin, thorny stem. She smiled in delight, gently stroking the bud with a forefinger. A wrinkled piece of parchment, folded in half laid on the pot. She opened the note, reading:

_Dear Shrimp,_

_I told you it would be easier just to grow your own roses. You owe me… This is probably the most unmanly thing I have ever done…_

_ Your Beast,_

_ Gajeel_

Levy picked up the pot and returned to her bedroom, placing the pot near her now closed window. And, with the thought of a secretly kind dragonslayer on her mind, she returned to blissful slumber.

* * *

**...I think we can all agree Mirajane wins this round... ****Thank God she does :D  
**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Cupcakes?! *puppy-eyes*  
**

**Thanks for reading~!  
**


	9. Star

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I would also have by now bought this website... 'Nuff said XD**

**Sup mages! This is your fellow nakama speaking! We going to jump around the timeline again!  
**

**So, this is a short(er) story that takes place in between the Fantasia Festival and the Edolas arc... When the first affections of Levy grew within the heart of our favorite dragonslayer's iron heart :D  
**

**Also, name change! I think the new name of this collection has a better ring to it~!  
**

* * *

They sat outside one night, just the two of them.

He had stumbled on to her when he walked passed Fairy Hills, returning from a job. Catching her scent first, he doubted his nose until he spotted her on the grass near the apartments, legs stretched out in front of her, hands behind her, supporting her light body. A light breeze brushed her loose hair, freed from her usual headbands, and her small, frilly nightgown, her gaze remaining skyward.

Why was she outside so late?

He did not realize how long he had been staring until her eyes met his, sensing his presence. He immediately broke the connection and tried to formulate a decent excuse (which came out in a not-so-decent stammered string of syllables). The girl simply giggled and patted the ground next to her, motioning for him to join her. He hesitated a moment, the memory of his sin still fresh in his mind, but slowly walked over.

He sat on the grass about two feet away from the mage; she did not press him to move closer. She answered his unasked question, gesturing to the heavens above them, the beautiful, clear sky holding a full moon.

She then proceeded to point out the constellations in the darkness above and their origins in her normal bookworm fashion, undoubtedly learned from that stellar spirit mage she spent her time with. The dragonslayer barely paid attention to a singleword she said, but it was not out of boredom that he ignored her…

It was the girl's eyes that distracted him, for they twinkled more brightly than any other star in the sky that night.

* * *

**Short and sweet~!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?  
**

**Ja ne, and thank you for reading!  
**


	10. Noise

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Fairy Tail, Gajeel and Levy would be having babies by now...**

**Hiya fellow shippers! I am now a tenth down with my 100 Theme Challenge~! Only 90 more to go... *faint***

**Anywho, this piece is in between Gajeel's first arrival at Fairy Tail and Teroujima... Just some reflection on a blooming affection in one particular dragonslayer... XD**

* * *

Noise

Fairy Tail was more than just a wizard guild; it was a _**rowdy**_ one… And with the territory of disorderliness came the noise…

The building's high ceilings echoed relentlessly the loudly sung drinking tunes, arguments, useless chatter, and occasional death threat.

The normal level of clamor was already annoying to any human. For a dragonslayer however, with uncannily acute senses, the noise was _DEAFENING_….

The loudness rang Gajeel's eardrums day in and day out, setting his reflexes on edge, his jaw painfully locked. Normally a solitary man, the racket did nothing for his emotional state and discomfort in public. Worst, Natsu, Fairy Tail's resident fire dragonslayer, seemed to be completely unaffected by the constant din, but might had more to do with the fact that it was _**him**_ who was caused most of the noise in the first place…

So why did the dragonslayer suffer through each free day at the guild instead of opting for time at his home?

Because, sometimes, over the persistent clamor, a twinkling laugh from a blue-haired bookworm would be carried over the other voices across the hall to his lonely seat at the bar. It was at those moments that the ghost of a smile would pass over his face, slightly warming his cold, iron heart.

* * *

**Reviews make me a happy writer, so don't be shy~! :3**

**See ya!**


	11. Blood

**Hello~!**

**So, Happy Valentine's Day everyone~! Who is excited for some Iron Shadow Dragonslaying action?!**

**Yeah, just a warning, this one mentions gore, just in case... What happens when Levy is attacked on a mission? Find out... (timeline is probably right after Teroujima)**

* * *

Blood

Its scent hit him before she screamed, a harsh, metallic smell that left a bad taste in his mouth.

And then he was running, breaking through the clearing with incredible, inhuman speed.

They would suffer a terrible fate, those who spilled her blood. He viciously tore them apart, bathing in their organs, laughing hysterically. She would observe the massacre with a horrified expression, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Then he, looking upon the fallen, frightened girl, would run away from the one he tried to protect, the one whose blood provoked his deepest instincts.

He felt like a monster.

That night, in a nearby cavern, she found him, still covered in gore and guilt. Taking a warm, wet cloth, she began to clean the face of the creature – no, the face of the man, the mage, the friend – because her blood might have called him, but his heart called for her.

* * *

**... I'm so proud of this one... :')  
**

**Let me hear your thoughts! I LOVE reviews~!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Welcome

**Disclaimer: Mashima owns these characters... He better use them wisely...**

**Hiya~! This story is short and fluffy, so enjoy its sweetness before you get a toothache! (Don't say I didn't warn you ;) )**

* * *

The road to Magnolia felt longer today, despite how desperate Levy wished to return.

After the Magic Games, the influx of jobs was welcomed but took a toll on the entire guild. With a limited number of mages now, keeping up with the work orders forced most teams to temporary disband to pursue the missions individually.

It was for this reason that Levy was stumbling into town without her usual companions. It had been a long week in the mountains of Fiore, partaking in rune translations at an archeological site. The young girl's muscles ached from all the climbing involved during her job, making her trek back to the guild a hard one. She arrived with little fanfare, giving her share of jewels for reconstruction purposes; everyone was too busy leaving to their own jobs or drawing up the plans for the renovation. Yet, she did wish _someone_ would acknowledge her return.

She left to head to her new apartment. It was closer to the library and cheaper than Fairy Hills, but the furthest lodging from the current guild. That was usually okay with her; she welcomed its location. However, the addition travel made her even more tired and dispirited.

Levy entered the quiet loft and flicked on the lights. Sighing, she left her luggage near the door and tossed her bag onto the island in the kitchen.

It was at that moment large, sturdy arms grabbed her torso from behind! She shrieked and began to thrash!

"Easy, Shorty…" a voice breathed in her ear with amusement before lips descended to kiss her exposed collarbone. Her previous fright was replaced with a fit of giggling. Her "assailant" turned her in his arms and lifted girl onto the counter top.

"How is that for a warm welcome?" Gajeel taunted, toothy smirk on his face, hands securing her hips. Levy rolled her eyes but could not hide her mirth. Smiling, she leaned down to thank him properly.

* * *

**Explanation time: There was a plethora of minor characters that Mashima created as members of the guild. The idea was that all of them left except a select few during the time skip. So, I believed that is Fairy Tail did again become number one, they would first be swamped with the amount of jobs because of their depleted membership. **

**Anyways, I hope you all like this one: More are on the way, including a longer one  
**

**Until our paths cross again~! *waves***


	13. Night

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Mashima owns these awesome characters... Sadly I don't :'(**

**Alrighty! This piece is long and has a AU supernatural/fantasy quality to it...**

**Love can bloom in the depths of night,**

**All it needs is a little light...**

**(That couplet is copyrighted to me btw)**

* * *

The day faded, revealing the star-filled sky. The footsteps of a young woman echoed on the moonlit cobblestone with confidence.

Her destination was clear.

The cool night breeze swept at her cloak, but did not hinder her approach. The remnants of society disappeared as she stepped closer and closer to the edge of civilization.

It was now her self-assurance waned.

Her stride became unsure, her heartbeat erratic as the road became grass underfoot. She reached the wall when the moon reached its peak in the ebony heavens. It was in its eerie light she found the hole in the stone, weathered by the power of nature; Mother Earth was reassuring her decision. Her petite form passed perfectly into the realm of the wild. Within a few minutes, she stood at the edge of the woods.

She allowed herself a deep breath to calm her nerves, but still shiver lightly.

"Ya shake, little girl? Ya fear me? I can hear yer heartbeat…"

Her large brown eyes snapped to her right, widening.

There he stood.

Rugged mane.

Piercing, glowing eyes.

Broad, squared shoulders.

Humanoid stance.

Metallic skin.

"Ya should be afraid," he said when she could not bring herself to answer. His face was unnaturally grim.

He approached step by step, slowly, as if he was stalling, giving her time to run.

She should not be here…

A sharp gale blew between them. The creature paused, lifting his mortal head, blessed with humanistic features, as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. He lowered his head in her direction, opening his lids to stare at her with an exceedingly _animalistic _gaze. The girl knew exactly what had happened; he had caught her scent. She trembled; the chance for escape was gone, the instinct in him binded him to her.

He was in front of her in a second, towering over her slight frame. He was now close enough to notice the miniscule.

The tapered point of his ears.

His edged teeth, gritted slightly.

His rough tunic, the color of storm clouds.

The moonlight glinting off his silver scales in an alluring, exotic way.

The bolts in his nose and brow.

Despite the look of pure desire in his red orbs, his body language displayed caution. His shoulders were tense, as he slowly raised a clawed hand to grasp a strand of sky-kissed hair that had escaped the confines of her hood. He tugged at it gently. His other hand moved to completely remove the cloth from her head. She made no move to stop him. At the sight of her uncovered beauty, he made a small sound, reminiscent of sigh.

"Every night ya come here, ya risk yer life! They ain't stupid! A girl…. A woman… who walks in light… _shouldn't_ be here in the darkness!" he whispered with force. The gentleness of his actions did not match the harshness of his words.

He was conflicted… It was time for her to take some action.

From the depth of her cloak, a hand rose towards his face in a reciprocating gesture. Her fingers lightly caressed the surprising smooth scales on his cheek. The touch was unexpected as he almost immediately snatched the appendage for his face, startling her. His palm dwarfed hers.

"Ya shouldn't be _here_…" his growl was tinged with anger.

She found her voice.

"Yet, I am here, with you," her tone was calm despite the fact that her heart was beating a violent tattoo on her chest.

"_Why_?!" he was baring his teeth now, her hand was still confined in his, "Don't ya remember what these hands did to that tiny body of yers?!

His hand released hers, but now her hips found themselves in his unshakable grip. She chose her nest words carefully; the truth that he knew would be repeated, much to his regret and worry.

"I only remember the man who sheltered me from the horrors of both storm and forest, returning me safely to my home, despite the risks."

He chuckled darkly.

"_Man..._" The word was spat with disgust and venom, "What I _ain't_… Don't fool yerself. Yer smarter than that…"

He was the unholy offspring of dragon lore and humanity, a demon of sorts.

Feared and hunted.

Deadly and ostracized.

Yet, none of that meant anything to her.

Her emotions were expressed by the journey her hands took up his chest and neck to rest on the sides of his face. This time her touch was not pushed away.

"_Ya shouldn't be here…_" he repeated, his voice unable to mask his pain and desperation.

"Yet, I am here," She responded just the same, thumbs lightly stroked his cheekbones. He would be unable to convince her. So, he would just warn her, test her. The girl knew this.

"If they…" he murmured, pulling her flushed against his frame, a hand moving to force her gaze to his, an arm snaking around her waist.

"If they find out about… us… They will burn ya in front of me. And they wouldn't need to kill me after that, cuz I'd be dead…"

She was aware that he spoke from experience; he did not wish for her to suffer the same fate his mother had.

"I can live here," the girl offered, "Like Master Makarov, as a hermit. They would never know my true reasons for leaving; they would just think I have lost my wits."

"Master Makarov might be an old geezer, but a powerful mage. You are the duke's niece," he revoked her argument.

"Are you ready to leave the only place yer have ever known to live with a…." he removed her hands from his face, looking at her delicate fingers, not at her, "….monster…"

Her hazel eyes, in spite of their glassy look, met his with confidence.

"Yes."

His expression twisted from stoic to blatant shock.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I love you." Her vow was witnessed by the lightless sky and luminous orb above.

His last grips of self-pity, fear, and regret snapped as he pulled up the petite human into a passionate kiss, hands and tongue exploring. Every part of her was his now; she had given herself to the man with those three, small words. Her dangling legs wrapped around her lover's waist, fingers delving into his ebony mane. He released her lips and pressed his face to her neck, drinking in her alluring scent, feeling the instinct to mark her rising. An animalistic growl rumbled from the depths of his throat and she could hear his mumbled words,

"… love you… mine… all mine… never hurt you… never hurt you… love you…"

"I'm all yours, as long as you are all mine," she responded simply.

He lifted his head and for the first time that night, he smirked. The man then returned to his previous task; lips and sharp teeth mapping her neck.

"… Gajeel…"

"… Levy…" he breathed back, "… all yours…"

She pulled herself from him with a gentle smile; he reluctantly let go, worry etched on his brow. Once her feet touched the ground, she took one of his hands into hers. She twirled under his arm, mimicking a waltz. Her other arm reached around his neck, pulling her frame to his, their fingers still intertwined, his other hand spread across on lower back.

"The dance of nature. The balance of the universe. Darkness and Light. Night and Day," she whispered.

He smirked again and leaned down to capture the lips of his fair maiden once more.

* * *

**So, just in case: Think of Gajeel as a half demon, except his father was a dragon who had a humanistic form. **

**Hope you liked the supernatural, "Beauty and the Beast" aspect!**

**Comments, Reviews, Ideas? Shoot them my way (with a jar of cookies ;) )!**

**Bye Bye~!**


	14. Peace

**Ohayo~! I can have a life again~! (Research paper is done!)**

**Sorry for my tardiness... :( As compensation, I leave you guys with a short, but sweet GajeelXLevy fluff to warm your hearts while I get back to writing more short stories *types like a mad woman***

* * *

For Gajeel, the world had always been filled with chaos.

His heart had snapped when his father disappeared.

His mind had been poisoned with the venom of redirected anger.

His soul had been corrupted by the "Jose Porla"s of reality.

Life was fast and tumultuous, connections not favored, relationships nonexistent, humility twisted.

This frenzied existence lead down a dangerous and destructive path, awash with violence.

That was, until Fairy Tail became part of his life.

Sometimes, the chaos Gajeel turned his back on when he took that old man's hand would creep up in the middle of the night and take nest again in his slumbering mind. He would escape the tumult in shivers and cold sweat, repaired soul reeling from past atrocities.

It would be the small, light breathing of his bedmate that would bring calm to him once more.

It would be her presence next to him, petite frame curled up against him, light blue hair brushing against his shoulder, which would relax his tense muscles and rushing mind.

It would be her love that would make him smile and wrap his arm around her sleeping from, returning him back to peaceful slumber.

* * *

**How's my cuteness level? :3  
**

**Comments are awesome people!**

**Thanks for reading~! Ja ne!**


	15. Voice and Memory

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Gajeel and Levy aren't mine (if you didn't already know)**

**Hiya~! This one is a bit more descriptive (yeah, I know, this is two themes together... The rules of this challenge did say I could combine themes... I still feel like I'm cheating... XD)**

**Nevertheless, enjoy~!**

* * *

Fog… Blank, endless darkness…

The man wandered alone through nothingness. His hands were thrown in front of his person; his legs were taking small, cautious steps. There was nothing to touch, nothing to feel, nothing to see, nothing to hear…

Who was he again?

What was he again?

The man began to thrash, tearing at his clothes, his face, any tangible reminder of his identity, unable to remember in the total dark sublime.

The broken figure, bleeding and bruised, fell to the unnaturally smooth, invisible ground, panting, the husk of the mage he once was.

The darkness opened up, a bright pulsating light formed above him. Instinctively, the man looks down at his hands – only to see darkness yet again. Maybe if he reached toward the light, he could see what he was… The man extended his hand upward…

"GAJEEL!"

A strangled cry split through the darkness; the man's hand paused, hesitating…

That voice… the voice of young woman… screaming in distress… his name?

"GAJEEL!"

The voice screamed again. Yes… She was calling his name… His name was Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox…

"Gajeel! You made me promise to never leave your side, so don't leave mine! Don't go!"

Don't go…? Who was this girl? When did they make such a promise?

Gajeel stood up and reached for the light one more time…

"NOOOOOOO!"

The voice was now desperate…. And not coming from the light above… He dropped to the ground, pressing his ear to it…

"Please… Gajeel… Don't leave me…"

He could practically hear the tears streaming down the girl's face… Why was she sobbing…? He always hated when Levy cried… Wait, Levy?

That's right… the man remembered in the darkness… the girl was Levy McGarden, his deepest regret, his second chance.

And he was Gajeel Redfox, son of the great Iron Dragon Metalicana, the iron dragonslayer of Fairy Tail. He was the rival of Salamander, the partner of Lily.

He loved Levy. He loved everything about her. Her pout, her spunk, her smile, her intelligence… Did he ever tell her that?

There was no time to remember. The glaring light was expanding, threatening to engulf him. He could not take that risk. He HAD to return…

Kneeling, he lifted his fist above head. The familiar ripple of his magic washed over the appendage as it turned into a hammer. Bellowing, he swung the arm down…

The blackness below shattered. He fell weightlessly in light; this illumination was tinged with soft blue, inviting. He was free, the memories were beginning to fully return. Smiling, he closed his eyes…

"GAJEEL?!"

The voice ripped through his calm. His lids flashed open, mouth opening to growl a death threat, but the insult died in his throat.

Above him hung the face of a girl with sky-colored tresses, tear-streaked. Her hands were holding his as she remained seated at the side of his bed. His head turned to observe his surroundings, until pain shoot down his spine. From his observation, he was in Fairy Tail. A cool breeze tickled his head and… Wait… His head?

Despite his sore muscles, a hand moved toward his cranium.

"Gajeel! Wait!" She shouted.

The hand found… Bandages? No hair?! Where the hell was his hair?!...There was something else… a wound?

Pain stung from the skin under his fingertips. He groaned, his vision swimming.

"Gajeel!" the girl yelped in fright.

He stared at her, shocked by his discovery, "What… What the hell happened to me…?!"

His question came out as a croak... She reached for a glass of water with a straw, holding it in front of his face. He grunted in thanks, as she placed the straw in between his lips. His dry throat sucked down the liquid in greedy gulps.

Some of the tension in the girl's face left, but not all of it. She put done the now empty glass. Taking a deep breath, hands fisting the hem of her dress, she looked back at him.

"You went on a mission with Juvia… The both of you were going after a group of renegades. When they split up, so did the two of you. You were about to defeat all of your bounties until a third group ambushed you. We don't know what kind of magic they were using, but whatever it was, it was able to crack your iron scales… They left you on Death's _doorstep_, Gajeel… Juvia found you and brought you back to the guild as fast as she could, with this nasty spilt in your head…"

Her voice, muddled with tears, was beginning to return these memories to him…

"Porlyusica – sama was shocked to see that you were still alive. She worked her own magic, but had to shave off all your hair to reach the wound. Then, she said it was up to you…"

She choked a bit, but continued.

"…It was up to you… whether you wanted to live or not… I stayed by your side as much as I could; I tried talking to you…"

She paused to wipe her eyes.

"Gajeel… You were out for two whole weeks… You scared us, Gajeel… You scared _me_... I thought… I thought you had given up…"

The bed-ridden man took in her words. Yes, it all made sense now… But, in his silence, the girl's face contorted with fear.

"…Porlyusica – sama warned me about possible amnesia… Do you remember?... Do you know who you are?... Do… Do you remember me?..."

Her voice cracked, the tears ran again. Her hands covered her face, shoulders quivering.

"… Shorty…"

The girl's body tensed, head turning back to the mage. Gingerly, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other cupped her face. Gajeel gently tugged the shocked girl to him. Laying her on his body, he wrapped her in an embrace, inhaling the sweet, flowery scent that permeated from her blue locks, feeling her heartbeat pound against her ribcage.

"Shorty, I remember… I remember ya…" he rumbled in her ear.

Her voice cracked a bit, "Thank God…"

Hot tears touched the dragonslayer's neck, but he knew they were from relief.

"But… I can't remember one thing…"

Levy pulled away from him quickly, eyes full of concern, "What is it?"

He raised a callused hand to hold her face once again. Instinctively, her small fingers covered his.

"Did… did I tell ya… that I love ya?"

Her eyes widen, but a smile spread across her tear-stained face.

"You did not…" her voice was no more than a whisper, "But, better late than never…"

With that, she leaned down to place a kiss on his dry lips.

* * *

He held her to his chest, playing with her hair. It was this action that trickled his memory.

"… Has Salamander seen me without my…hair?"

Gajeel felt her begin to shake, her voice twinkling with laughter.

"Maybe~!"

He groaned, "I'm never gonna live this down…"

"_I_ won't let you for sure…" She smiled brightly at him.

"Oi Shorty… Watch it…" he growled with a smirk, but Gajeel knew Levy spoke the truth; she would never let him forget himself again.

* * *

**Yes, not even Gajeel is invincible... But, he does have a beautiful mage who will protect him... XD**

**Comments? Cupcakes?**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	16. Lost and Found

**SORRY FOR THE DELAYS PEOPLES! SCHOOL WAS A PAIN! However, good news! It's over! Yep, I'm now officially done with school! Meaning, there will be more updates! Thanks for being patient!**

**So, this little piece is also a two theme one and one of the first ones I actually wrote (it just took a long time to find it and type it up). The event in this story take place before Teroujima.**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"Dear God, Gajeel," the aquamarine-haired girl taunted with a laugh as she entered a small clearing, which contained one pouting dragonslayer, arms crossed.

"I told you there was nothing out there and yet, you still ran off!"

Levy skipped over to the scary-looking mage, ignoring his persistent death glare.

"For your information, Shorty, there was a weakling scout in the bushes. I just showed him what we're made of an' sent him on his way…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, standing on the tips of her toes to pluck a twig from his rough, ebony mane.

"The rest are going to be mad if the dark guild decides to make a run for it now… Anyway, you have been missing for almost a half an hour. They were getting concerned."

Gajeel's scrutinizing glare broke briefly as her small digits grazed his muscular neck in attempts to brush away some forest debris from his shoulder. He shuddered ever so slightly, but quickly regained his composure, cursing how much the small girl could make him falter.

"Concerned my ass… Salamander was probably hoping I died in a ditch or somethin'"

The failed poker-face that Levy was trying to hold revealed that was exactly what Natsu was hoping for – and probably Erza too.

"Well," she started, returning to brushing the leaves and dirt from his black, sleeveless tunic, "I was concerned."

His breath stopped for a second. She was worried about him?!

"Come on, stupid. Let's get back to the others," she said, her hands grabbing one of his as she dragged him back in the direction of camp.

Peering down their hands, he noticed how much larger he was than her – her little hand looked so delicate, fitting snuggly in his palm.

She turned around, flushing him a bright smile.

"Why am I always the one who finds you?"

A giggle escaped her lips as she began to swing her arm in silliness. Images of missions and moments in the Guild bombarded his mind at her words; events that were undoing his darkness…

"That's a good question…" he muttered quietly, knowing that she wouldn't understand the true meaning behind his words.

…Until he would return the favor…

* * *

**... I REALLY DO LOVE WRITING ABOUT THIS COUPLE!**

**Thanks for reading! Ja ne~! :3**


End file.
